


пустые дома в стороне от дорог

by agewa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Sam is a Saint
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Барнс почему-то прожигает его взглядом. Это достаточно пугающе, но еще почему-то успокаивающе – теперь в его глазах есть эмоция, а значит и за ними кто-то есть. Кто-то, кто думает, что Сэм тормозит. </i><br/><i>– Временные параметры превышены. Задание провалено.</i><br/><i>- Постой. – Сэм щурит глаза. – Это что, какой-то отчет? Брифинг?</i><br/><i>- Отчет о задании, - подтверждает Барнс довольно. Ну – чуть менее убийственно, чем раньше.</i><br/>Разным людям приходится разбираться с делами, на которые они не подписывались, но в конечном итоге, никто не удивлен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	пустые дома в стороне от дорог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lonely houses off the road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704596) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



> название взято из стихотворения эмили дикинсон "[есть пустые дома в стороне от дорог](http://www.lib.ru/POEZIQ/DIKINSON/stihi.txt)".

Самое удивительное в этой картине, отмечает Стив, - то, что агенты Гидры, оставленные в его квартире, все еще _живы_.

Все трое сложены аккуратной колодой прямо возле двери. Черная форма Удара скрывает большую часть повреждений. Все без сознания, и у одного из раны на голове течет кровь, но Стив слышит их дыхание. В общем и целом, это можно считать нежным обращением.

Он достает телефон и пишет Наташе.

Она появляется через десять минут – в каждой руке по стакану с кофе, один из которых она отдает ему.

\- Должна признать, мне даже завидно. Мне поклонники дарят только духи и брильянты.

\- Мне это как утешение понимать? – сухо спрашивает Стив.

Она одаряет его одним из своих острых, многозначительных взглядов, которые он никогда не может расшифровать.

\- Судя по пыли и потертостям на их штанах, двое по крайней мере сутки провели на крыше соседнего здания. Третий был в этом здании, возможно даже в квартире. Они ждали тебя, - один из агентов чуть шевелится. Она окидывает безвольные тела на полу не впечатленным взглядом, который, как думает Стив, пронзает парня, потому что тот снова затихает. – Они были опасны для тебя и твоего дома, и они были нейтрализованы. Тебе даже не придется отвечать на неудобные вопросы о трупах, найденных в твоей квартире. – Она спокойно отхлебывает кофе. – Это даже мило.

Он не знает, что ответить на это.

\- Я займусь, - говорит Наташа, доставая телефон. – Ты у Уилсона живешь?

\- Спасибо. Ага, - говорит Стив. – Хотя почти все мои вещи тут. – Он хлопает по спортивной сумке, набитой вещами. Он заходит пару раз в неделю, чтобы проветрить квартиру и постирать одежду, но спит, ест и проводит большую часть времени у Сэма.

Она заканчивает набирать сообщение и поднимает на него глаза.

\- Думаю переехать в Нью-Йорк.

Это заставляет Стива поднять брови.

\- К Старку?

Она кивает.

\- У ЩИТа был большой вес в Вашингтоне, так что и у Гидры немало. Я здесь намного больше на виду, чем мне нравится. – Она красноречиво кивает на агентов на полу. – Ты, кажется, тоже. Это предупреждение.

Он смотрит на стену с пулевыми отверстиями. Сквозными. Кто-то, Стив не знает, кто, заклеил их скотчем. Стив уважает скотч: ему можно найти множество применений, но сейчас маленькие полоски серого только напоминают ему, что Зимний Солдат стрелял во Фьюри _прямо сквозь стену_.

\- Я поговорю с Сэмом. 

 

Сэму нравится думать, что два тура за границей и недавние приключения подарили ему стальные нервы и неплохой иммунитет к неожиданным сюрпризам.

По этой причине его штаны остаются благословенно сухими, когда во время утреннего группового сеанса в Центре Ветеранов он поднимает глаза и видит в последнем ряду Зимнего Солдата.

По-крайней мере, Сэм больше не основной терапевт. Он приехал поддержать Родригеса, который забирает почти все его группы. Для эффективной терапии необходима стабильность, а просто бросить своих ему не позволяет совесть, так что Сэм устраивает настоящие проводы. Он уже сказал всем, чтобы не теряли связи, и что постарается их навещать.

\- Возвращаешься, так ведь? – спрашивает бывшая унтер-офицер Дэниелс, теперь отзывающаяся на Мишель.

\- Не совсем, - говорит Сэм. Он не отрывает от нее глаз, хотя мысли скачут в голове как бешеные – возможно, пора впадать в истерику? Если бы он наткнулся взглядом на это лицо с мертвыми глазами в магазине или на улице, он бы точно психанул. Но тут – кажется неправильным опасаться одного сломленного солдата среди других сломленных солдат. Даже если он _Зимний Солдат_. Сэм сглатывает, собирается с мыслями и старается держаться спокойно. – Боюсь, я не могу об этом рассказывать.

\- Да ладно, Уилсон, мы знаем, что ты работаешь с Капитаном Америкой, - встревает Фрэнк. Остальные вразнобой кивают. 

\- В новостях немного показали, и издалека, - говорит Мишель, - но я подумала, кто у нас такой ушибленный на голову, чтобы болтаться в небе с клятыми летающими крепостями, битком набитыми пушками и пулеметами – _без ебучей поддержки_?

\- Возможно, я упоминал, что мой отряд видел ваших в деле, - говорит Эрик.

Сэм качает головой.

\- Надо было догадаться, что вы все окажетесь компашкой тех еще сплетников.

\- Возможно, тут даже замешана группа на Фейсбуке, - признает Фрэнк.

Перри, который без уговоров обычно и слова не выдавит, хрипит испорченными голосовыми связками:

\- Стена очень успокаивает.

Смех. Сэм присоединяется к ним.

\- Тогда вы знаете, что я бы не ушел, не будь это важно. – Вся его сила воли нужна для того, чтобы не глянуть в конец комнаты.

\- Я думаю, мы пытаемся сказать, что целиком поддерживаем тебя, - говорит Фрэнк. – Типа, сколько из нас вообще пошли в армию _из-за_ Капитана Америки? – Рядом с Сэмом Родригес поднимает руку, бесстыже пожимая плечами, когда Сэм посылает ему обиженный взгляд. Почти все в комнате сидят с поднятыми руками, и Фрэнк машет своей, чтобы подчеркнуть свой аргумент. – Черт, да одно только знание, что ты будешь присматривать за Кэпом уже творит чудеса с _моим_ спокойствием.

\- Ладно, ладно, я все равно буду навещать вас, когда получится, - говорит Сэм, - и лучше бы мне увидеть все ваши уродливые рожи, когда загляну.

\- Фу, а я думала, что больше никаких неожиданных инспекций, - ноет Мишель. Но она ему улыбается. Все они улыбаются.  
Не такие уж и плохие проводы, философски думает он, особенно, если его глупую голову сейчас оторвет Зимний Солдат.

 

\- Чувак, я понимаю, что они тебе не нравятся, - доносится голос Сэма со стороны кухни, все еще неровный после утренней пробежки, - но это не значит, что надо воровать чужие бананы.

Стив вытирает лицо рукавом и идет на кухню. Там ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как они ушли полтора часа назад. Все неприметные метки, которые он оставил на точках входа все еще на месте, даже тонкая нитка, которую он протянул через дверной проход между кухней и гостиной, о которой Сэм иногда забывает.

Сэм посылает гневные взгляды на корзинку на рабочем столе, в которой они держат свежие фрукты. С утра там была связка бананов, купленных накануне и еще недозрелых, а теперь лежит пакет конфет с банановым вкусом. Хорошо, что в корзинке только пара яблок, а то что-нибудь мягче этот мешок мог бы раздавить. Стив и не знал, что пакеты таких размеров бывать – он больше его головы.

\- Я все еще утверждаю, что твои вкусовые сосочки в какой-то момент испортились, потому что эта дрянь на вкус отвратительна. Банановый вкус, ага, - зато приятно знать, что где-то у тебя есть недостатки. Хотя, может, это фаза такая? Я вот однажды целую неделю ничего кроме лакрицы не ел… Стив? Ты над чем смеешься? Что смешного?

 

Он заговаривается и не замечает, как Зимний Солдат уходит, только натыкается взглядом на его пустой стул в конце встречи. Но инстинкты говорят ему, что этот конкретный призрак не покинул здание, и так и есть, он снова видит его в холле снаружи: на противоположном конце комнаты, но в зоне видимости главного входа. Те, кто постоянно ходят на встречи, после них какое-то время болтают, и Сэм обычно остается на случай, если кто-то хочет подойти. Сегодня он многозначительно кивает и отходит. Никто не задает вопросов – все когда-то приходили в первый раз. Сэм легкой походкой приближается к человеку, как статуя застывшему возле доски объявлений.

Сэм редко не находит слов. Райли всегда спрашивал, откуда он знает, что сказать. Райли первым предложил ему стать терапевтом, если Сэм когда-нибудь уволится, "если не удастся пробиться в юмористы".

Сейчас, Сэм понятия не имеет, что сказать Зимнему Солдату.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Бывший сержант Джеймс Барнс намного стройнее без всей своей кожи и кевлара – хотя, может, он просто плохо питался в последнее время. Его толстовка грязная и протертая местами. Сэм против воли замечает, что Стив и Наташа очень похоже одеваются, когда пытаются слиться с толпой. Может, это типа "безобидный прохожий" на языке… суперлюдей? Тощих злобных машин смерти?

\- Я пойду ва-банк и предположу, что ты не пришел сюда, чтобы драться со мной, - говорит Сэм, хотя под "предположу" он подразумевает "от всей души надеюсь". У него нет иллюзий, что тот не знает, где Сэм живет; то, что он пришел к нему в Центр Ветеранов должно означать… что-то. – Так что, возможно, ты хочешь поговорить? – Вслух это звучит просто смешно. Ответа нет, только тот же неотрывный взгляд.

С другой стороны, ему еще не дали в морду.

Сэм оглядывается на главный вход. В холле все еще полно болтающих людей. Он вздыхает и мягко смотрит на Зимнего Солдата.

\- Как насчет кофе?

 

Стив так привык к присутствию Сэма, что только мельком отмечает, как тот проходит мимо дивана, останавливается, а затем нагибается, чтобы протянуть руку к одному из альбомов на столике.

\- Можно?

Стив кивает, сосредотачиваясь на прорисовке теней на особенно проблемном изгибе пластины, прежде чем до него доходит, что Сэм смотрит на рисунки Стива, а к тому моменту он уже пролистывает альбом.

Не то, чтобы Стив стеснялся показывать свои наброски другим. Скорее, дело в том, что это а) Сэм, который знает, как выглядит Баки, и у него достаточно острые глаза, чтобы узнать знакомые детали в незаконченных набросках, которые для других были бы обычной работой над позами, и б) даже без них там очень много Баки.

Он должен напрячься, когда, вместо шутливого, "Я поддерживаю твой способ выразить артистизм, но это как-то стремно", или сухого, "как насчет парочки пейзажей для разнообразия?" Сэм задумчиво говорит:

\- А знаешь, твой дружок неплохо выглядит.

\- Совсем не плохо, - с облегчением соглашается Стив, а потом, - Что-что?

 

Зимний Солдат послушно следует за Сэмом в кафе ниже по улице. Он ничего не отвечает, когда Сэм спрашивает, какой кофе он предпочитает, так что Сэм берет ему карамельный маккиато, потому что в последний раз он понравился Стиву. После короткой паузы, он также просит маффин с голубикой и скон. Да, подогреть, спасибо большое.

С подносом в руке Сэм идет к паре кресел в углу. Они не заняты, что во время обеда можно считать маленьким чудом. Зимний Солдат садится спиной к стене, так, чтобы видеть все кафе. Поднос опускается на маленький столик. Зимний Солдат держит бумажный стаканчик кофе так, будто не совсем уверен, что с ним делать. Сэм двигает тарелки с выпечкой в его сторону.

\- Окей, как же мне тебя звать? – спрашивает Сэм. – Я же не могу тебя звать _Зимним Солдатом_. Звучит странно даже у меня в голове. И я не буду звать тебя… другими именами, которые у тебя были раньше. Пока ты не разрешишь.

Тот не отрывает от него глаз. Сэм начинает задумываться, не будет ли все их общение состоять из тяжелого молчания, когда он слышит, тихо и хрипло:

\- Барнс.

\- Барнс, - повторяет Сэм для порядка. Барнс кивает. – Хорошо. Ну, Барнс, не хочешь рассказать, что тебе от меня нужно?

 

\- Он не тот парень, с которым ты вырос. Ты ведь понимаешь это?

Стив поднимает голову от досье Зимнего Солдата. Сэм на диване, смотрит кулинарное шоу по телику. Стив перестал читать какое-то время назад (они оба делают вид, что он не заучил еще каждое слово), и его мысли привычно вернулись в прошлое, к кексам, испеченным без сахара или масла, к похлебкам, которые ели неделями, и к грубому хлебу, который камнем ложился в желудок. Ему приходится силком вернуть себя в _сейчас_ , когда есть целый _канал_ , посвященный еде, тому как ее приготовить – дешево, дорого, по всему миру. Сейчас идет реклама какого-то высокотехнологичного ножа для чистки овощей (Стив сочувствует моркови), и Сэм смотрит на Стива.

В открытое окно дует тихий ветер.

\- Ага, - говорит Стив, прочищая горло, когда голос вырывается с хрипом, - ага, знаю. – Он опускает глаза на досье. Не смотрит на открытое окно. – Дело в том… я ведь тоже стал другим. – Стив облизывает губы. Выпускает медленный выдох. – И я не имею в виду сейчас. Тогда, на войне, все было посвящено уничтожению Гидры, ни на что другое времени не оставалось. Потом я все ему рассказал, конечно, - о сыворотке, Эрскине и СНР. Но он… я никогда не задумывался о том, как он это принял. Мои изменения. В последний раз, как он меня видел, я и в шубе пятидесяти кило не весил. Так никогда и не собрался написать ему, что вступил-таки в армию, что, возможно, отправлюсь на войну. А потом он оказался в том ужасном месте, и я просто – появился там в новом теле. И когда я ему все рассказал, потом, он просто – разозлился на меня за то, что я пошел на такой рискованный эксперимент. – Страстное "Ты мог умереть!" заставило опустить голову и согрело изнутри. – Но с другой стороны, он просто… принял это.

Баки и сам изменился, и Стив ненавидит себя за то, что понимает это только сейчас, что не узнал детально, что происходило на том заводе ГИДРы. В то же время, он не может полноценно сожалеть, что не теребил тогда Баки насчет подробностей. Он достаточно прагматичен, чтобы понимать – не зная плана Золы, он все равно ни о чем бы не догадался.

\- Хотя, у нас не было особого выбора, - честно добавляет он.

Он надеется, что, возможно, какая-то часть Баки вспомнит, что есть в мире по крайней мере один человек, который не будет пытаться залезть ему в голову.

Стив снова прочищает горло.

\- Я хотя бы мог высказывать свое мнение относительно того, что делали со мной. Он не мог. Ему причинили боль, и я хочу помочь. – Он встречается взглядом с Сэмом. – Мы оба уже не те люди. Так что… я хочу получить шанс узнать его заново.

 

Вопрос, кажется, просто ошеломляет Барнса. Или, возможно, он и сам не задумывался, что ему нужно от Сэма. Он полон скрытого напряжение – Сэм знает его по ветеранам, которые впервые выходят на люди. Сэм откидывается на спинку кресла и отпивает кофе. Учитывая все возможные варианты, ему лучше просто переждать, дать Барнсу шанс преодолеть то, что происходит у него в голове. Похоже, он давно не сталкивался с необходимостью действительно общаться с кем-то.

Сэм на мгновение думает, не послать ли тишком смс Стиву, но если бы Барнс хотел встретиться с ним, он бы так и сделал. Черт, да Стив практически развернул для него ковровую дорожку. Сэм старается не задумываться, почему Стив, который без всякой задней мысли (Сэм своими глазами это видел) готов прыгнуть с высоты и прямо в драку, так осторожен со всем этим – что бы "это" ни было. Еще вопрос, знает ли сам Стив. 

Зато понятно, почему во все это пока не хочет влезать Барнс.

Так что – никаких сообщений Стиву. Это грозит оказаться самым глупым решением в его жизни, но инстинкт подсказывает ему _подождать_.

Наконец, Барнс открывает рот.

\- Стив Роджерс. Позывной: Капитан Америка.

Прошло достаточно времени, и Сэму приходиться напрячься, чтобы вспомнить свои слова, " _не хочешь рассказать, что тебе от меня нужно?_ " прежде чем начать гадать, что Барнс имеет в виду.

\- Ты хочешь… Стива? Но… пришел ко мне? – Барнс напрягается больше. – Стоп, извини, меня не туда занесло. Другой вопрос: что насчет Стива?

На подбородке Барнса дергается мускул.

\- Временные параметры превышены. Задание провалено.

\- Я полагаю, ты о своем задании убить его? – спрашивает Сэм. Он удивлен спокойствию в своем голосе. Безучастность во взгляде Барнса – самая стремная вещь из тех, что он видел, хуже даже редких случаев ребят из спецслужб или кадровых военных. Только опыт позволяет ему держаться расслаблено и спокойно.

Барнс повторяет, "Задание провалено", будто думает, что Сэм намеренно изображает дурака. Его взгляд соскальзывает, оббегает кафе, будто ищет угрозу, возникшую за последние 0,05 секунд, на которые он отвлекся. Или просто ожидает угрозы в любой момент.

Сэм вдруг начинает болезненно ощущать, что парня, сидящего напротив, наверняка ищет целая толпа очень страшных людей. За этой мыслью следует другая: Сэм и сам не особо скрывал свою дружбу со Звездно-полосатым Мистером, так что нетрудно представить, что и он сам теперь прописан в чьих-то расстрельных списках.

Барнс дергается. Крошечное движение, заметное только на фоне его обычной неподвижности. Сэм смотрит на него, думает и, черт, нет никаких инструкций или книг по обращению с солдатами-убийцами с промытыми мозгами и амнезией, хоть они со Стивом и перечитали целую библиотеку литературы о ПТСР, расщеплении личности, травмах мозга – обо всем, что хоть как-то за уши можно притянуть к ситуации Барнса.

\- Умоляю, скажи мне, ты ведь не пытаешься сообщить мне, что он все еще твое задание, - жалобно просит Сэм.

\- Наташа Романова. Кодовое имя Черная Вдова, - теперь Барнс почему-то прожигает его взглядом. Это достаточно пугающе, но еще почему-то успокаивающе – теперь в его глазах есть _эмоция_ , а значит и за ними кто-то есть. Кто-то, кто думает, что Сэм тормозит. – Временные параметры превышены. Задание провалено.

\- Постой. – Сэм щурит глаза. – Это что, какой-то отчет? Брифинг?

\- Отчет о задании, - подтверждает Барнс довольно. Ну – чуть менее убийственно, чем раньше.

\- Что… - Сэм прикусывает язык. – Хорошо. Спасибо. Что, э, что теперь?

Барнс опускает глаза. Короткий всплеск личности затухает, ее заменяет пустота – как маскирующая шторка. Сэм старается не волноваться, отбрасывает идею нарочно вызвать у него эмоциональный отклик. Мозг создает защиту не без причины; тыкать в больное место без полного понимания его состояния - это скорее навредит, чем поможет.

\- Меня к такому не готовили, - вздыхает Сэм. Барнс все еще изучает скатерть и не выдает никакого мнения по этому поводу. – Слушай, просто – я полагаю, ты удовлетворяешь базовые потребности, потому что даже прокачанным суперлюдям нужна вода, еда и крыша над головой. Я не знаю, насколько безопасно это место, но пока нас никто не попытался убить, так что, почему бы тебе не выпить кофе и не пожевать немного?

Барнс набрасывается на маффин и скон будто только и ждал от Сэма прямого приказа. (Сэм специально сформулировал предложение, оставляя Барнсу возможность отказаться, хотя и имел в виду именно приказ, потому что парню жизненно необходимо хорошо питаться.) Он ест аккуратно, рационально, постоянно оценивая обстановку у Сэма за спиной.  
Сэм принимает решение.

\- Мы со Стивом переезжаем в Нью-Йорк. Ты наверняка заметил, что мы собираем вещи. – Не это ли заставило Барнса показаться ему на глаза? Хотя Сэм сомневается, что смена места жительства представила бы проблему для кого-то с умениями Зимнего Солдата. – Думаю, ты без труда сможешь последовать за нами – если хочешь, конечно. Но. Это вроде как мое официально объявление. – Это приглашение? Он приглашает Зимнего Солдата поехать с ними. Кажется, когда-то Сэм мог принимать разумные решения. – Я лично думаю, что тебе стоит поговорить со Стивом, - брови Барнса хмурятся над ободком кофейной чашки, - но, да, я понимаю, что к этому ты еще не готов. Со мной проще, правильно? Мы же не были знакомы раньше. Там и мы со Стивом подружились, знаешь, - незнакомец может помочь, особенно, когда начинаешь все с начала.

Мягкая улыбка мелькает на лице Барнса. Всего на пару секунд, а затем он ставит чашку на стол, и возвращается пустота, но Сэм чувствует волнующее узнавание – на мгновение он увидел того парня, что стоит рядом со Стивом на редких военных фотографиях, на которых Капитан Америка выглядел счастливым.

\- Знаешь, я потерял лучшего друга на войне, - говорит Сэм. В голове начинает играть эта дурацкая песня, которая составляла ему компанию беспокойными ночами, тысячи часов в транспортниках, небо за бесконечным небом, [медленная версия Мэг Бодун](https://soundcloud.com/megbodoun/star-spangled-man), которая согревала как бурбон в южном говоре Райли: _Кто поднимется или падет, кто все отдаст за Америку_. – Хочешь, расскажу тебе о нем?

Он не знает, чего ждет – что Барнс встанет и уйдет, раз его "отчет" закончен, а еда съедена, наверное. Барнс смотрит на него, как будто не может понять, что его спрашивают, или, может, будто не может понять Сэма.

Проходит как будто целый век, прежде чем Сэм слышит тихое, но четкое:

\- Да.


End file.
